


The Last Will and Testament of Duke Crocker, Pirate

by BigFootGirl



Series: Stories from Haven [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl
Summary: It's been a week since Duke died and, with the Troubles gone, Nathan has a duty to fulfill.





	1. Cape Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my head since seeing the scene where Duke died. Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

“Come on, Duke. Where did you hide it?”

Nathan Wuornos sincerely wished he did not have to do this. ‘This’ being search the Cape Rouge for Duke Crocker’s will. Duke had apparently written it not long after he got back to Haven following the whole Barn incident and being declared dead for six months. He had amended it after Wade’s death, not wanting any of the other Crocker family members to come to town after his death.

“You said it was in the red canister. What you failed to mention is that you have _a lot_ of red canisters,” Nathan continued mumbling to himself as he searched the kitchen area (“It’s a _galley_ , Nate, not a kitchen. Who taught you about ships, Capt’n Crunch?”). He gave up searching each one individually and gathered them all up on the counter top, all 15 red canisters, and opened each one in succession. He found what he was looking for in canister number 12, a large whimsical tin container with cows on it that had once held kettle corn, a white elephant present from Vince Teagues who probably had been hoping to get it back, kettle corn included.

It was a much larger and thicker envelope than Nathan had been expecting. Brown, with the words “The Last Will and Testament of Duke Simon Crocker, Pirate” in large blocky letters on the front. Nathan allowed himself a chuckle as he read the words before placing it on his jacket. Duke would have killed him, or, at least, given him a good shove and a punch to the arm, if Nathan left the stateroom a mess. He almost wished that that could still happen, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he righted the room to its previous condition.

He would read the envelope’s contents when he got home that night.


	2. The Letter

There were several smaller envelopes and small packages inside Duke’s large brown envelope. Nathan carefully emptied the envelope of its contents and began sorting through, putting related envelopes and items into small piles on his coffee table.

Some of the envelopes made his chest hurt, and wasn’t that an unwelcome feeling.

Vince and Dave Teagues.

Jennifer Mason.

Audrey Parker.

Jean.

He shook his head to clear it of thoughts and emotions that had little place in his mind for the task at hand. His hands shook as he picked up the small manila envelope that simply read _Nate (read this first)_. Once opened, he discovered several pieces of paper, some keys, and some photos from their 30 years together in Haven. He laid each item out in front of him, taking special care with the photos. Sighing, he turned his attention to the papers, each one typed out, probably on Duke’s cherished typewriter and thankfully not in his infamous scrawl.

_Dear Nathan,_

_I know this is weird. I mean, I’m calling you “dear”? Things have really changed between us, huh? I really wish I didn’t have to write this, or that you have to read it, but we both know how Haven is, and the man with the tattoo could find me any day now and end it all._

Nathan’s hand shook, and his chest grew tight, and he failed to fight off the tears that were now falling down his cheeks. He gave himself a moment, taking a chug of beer and wiping his eyes with his shirt before turning back to the letter.

_A lot has happened since 1981. You’ve lost feeling twice. I’ve gone out into the great, wide world, as Mr. Hadley always liked to say to us before reminding us that we were just a bunch of punk teenagers. I’ve been married, widowed, and lost my only kid. You’ve found true love, more than once I’d say, with the same woman and lost and found and lost your own child. I’d say we’re all owed._

_Back to why I’m writing. This isn’t the will. It’s in another envelope. You probably already put it aside to read after this_ (he had) _. I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry. I probably haven’t said it enough over the years. Actually, I can only ever think of a few times before Audrey came that I actually said it and meant it. I know that things between us have been strained, to say the least, over the years, but I just want you to know that I have always admired you. You’ve lived with your Trouble for so long, and you’ve lost so much because of it, and I never let you know that I envied the strength you’ve had to get through it._

_But enough sappy talk. I figure that some of the people I’ve written letters to might have passed by the time you get around to reading this. Hopefully it wasn’t anyone who owed me money; you’ve got to collect on those debts for my estate. But, if they are gone, just leave the letters alone. Put them back in the can or burn them or something._

_Something else you should know about my will. I left most of it to you. You’re welcome. There was no way I was going to leave it all to Anton, no matter how much I like his daughter (seriously, my niece is awesome). I don’t want them coming to Haven. You remember what happened the last time any of my family came to visit. Danni and Cait both get stuff. Chris is Chris; if you can find him, there’s a letter for him, but he’s not getting anything for leaving Danni and her mom like he did._

_There’s also a letter for Jean. I’ve talked to Abby about it and she agreed that if you bring it to her, she’ll make sure Jean gets it; she said she would make sure that Jean’s parents are aware and there’s a letter in there for them, too. I didn’t mention the Troubles in either of those, but I did say that if anything starts happening with her to give you a call. And she gets whatever money is left over after bills and stuff are paid off, but only in pieces. I talked to the bank; it’s all arranged with Teddy Morgan, so just let her know._

_You’re probably wondering about the keys. The page after this one lists every storage space I have, plus the outline of the corresponding key. You’re welcome. I can’t promise that there’s anything illegal in any of them, but it’s all yours to do with it what you will. Just promise me that, if you sell the Rouge, it’s to someone who will treat her like the grand dame that she is._

_Like I said before, we haven’t always gotten along, but I’ve liked you. I will always be grateful to your folks for taking me in when I needed them to, even if I never showed it. In some ways, you’ve always been my brother and I have loved you for what you’ve done for me, even if I treated you like crap._

_Take care of Haven. They need you and Audrey._

_Rarely ever sincere,_

_Duke_

By the time Nathan finished reading the two page letter, it was covered in tear tracks. Duke’s death, by his own hand, had hurt. He had never told Duke, either, that he had always seen him as the annoying younger brother he had never wanted. And he had, in his own quiet way, loved him, even when he was torn between wringing his neck and throwing him in a cell.

He took a look at the third and fourth pages of the letter and noted the list of storage spaces on page three, with the outlines of the keys (probably influenced by his love of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies). The fourth page contained lists of who was to get each of the small packages that Duke had included in the large envelope. Jennifer, Audrey, and the Teagues among the intended recipients. Duke had either been too grief-stricken or too busy with the Troubles to remove Jennifer from the envelope.

Nathan drained the last of his beer and turned to the photos he had set aside. The earliest ones had obviously been taken by his own mother, Beth, who had watched out for Duke after Simon’s death and before her own. He smiled at the silly faces they pulled in birthday shots, and the photo from the hospital after his trouble had kicked in and he’d injured himself that first time and made Lisa Bottke throw up (Duke had gotten his neighbor to drive him over). Each of those early photos had his mother’s careful script on the back, the date, occasion, and location written in faded blue ink. As the photos got younger and their subjects got older, he could tell that they were more in line with Saul’s style of photography than anyone else’s. How Duke had managed to get them when he had spent their childhood and adolescence torturing and stealing from the budding photographer, Nathan didn’t know.

He sniffed, smiled, laughed, and took the occasional sip of beer from a new bottle as he looked through the snapshots of Duke Crocker’s life. It was hard to believe that despite the fact that they had caused each other so much grief over the years, Duke more so than Nathan when it came to inflicting, they had somehow managed to become best friends over the last year. Probably in no small part thanks to Audrey. The photos of her, as he got to the most recent ones, made his chest tighten again.


	3. The Will

The Last Will and Testament of Duke Simon Crocker, Pirate

In the enclosed pages, I, Duke Simon Crocker of Haven, Maine, swear that being of both sound mind and body, declare this to be my last will and testament in the event of my death.

I leave the majority of my estate to my longtime frenemy Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos, with some exceptions:

To Audrey Parker, I leave my photos of the world, the Crocker family journal, and my iguana Petra. She likes dead grasshoppers mashed up with a bit of plain, fresh apple sauce on special occasions.

To the Brothers Teagues, I leave my captain’s journals with the stipulation that they be turned over to my daughter Jean upon the death of whichever one of you lives longest.

To Doreen Hanscom and the Haven town library, I leave my personal library. I hope you enjoy it.

To Dwight Hendrickson, I leave all of my weapons. Nate will help you find them all.

To my niece Daniella Crocker, I leave my vast collection of jewelry. I know you’ve always loved them, so please enjoy.

To my niece Caitlin Crocker, I leave my art collection and Buddha statues. May they bring you peace.

To both of my nieces, I leave you with some advice: Live your lives the way you want to live them. Don’t take crap from anyone. Find your own happiness; do not follow what others will tell you will make you happy. Also, should either of you get married, please do NOT, under any circumstances, wear Grandma Alma’s wedding ring. Grandpa Roy Senior had terrible taste in women’s jewelry.

To my brother Anton, I leave the photos of our childhood adventures. You can share them with Chris, if you want, but he’s not getting anything else from my estate.

To my brother Chris, whom we, his brothers, disowned because he’s a dick (sorry Danni), I leave nothing. If Anton wants to share the photos with you, fine, but you’re not getting anything from me.

To my daughter Jean, I leave the monetary portion of my estate and an assortment of photos to be delivered at varying intervals by Nathan Wuornos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made anyone cry. I finally watched the last episode of Haven today (if I don't watch the last episode, then the show isn't finished!).


End file.
